Brandish
Assault robot proficient in hit-and-run tactics. Possesses swords capable of cutting any substance, and the mastery to wield these blades freely. - Stage Select Description Mighty No. 7, Brandish, is the seventh robot in Dr. White's Mighty Number line. He is the main boss of the Highway stage. You receive the Sword Slash attack from him (Or Bloody Squall, if playing in the Ray DLC). Appearance Brandish's appearance is red, his eyes are blue with a yellow sclera giving him a grim and serious look, and a long, flowing yellow scarf. His armour body is very similar to Beck's but with a red colour scheme, he dons a chest jacket with a solid green ring collar, yellow-green sphere shoulders, two white rings around his wrists complete with fingerless gloves, and his leg boots resembles cowboy boots with his number "07" on his left boot. His helmet features ear phones, scissor-like horns, a white visor, an extended chin guard piece, and a protruding back piece. He carries two black, scissor-like blades with orange edges, red handles and white cloth wrapped around the guards. He is 167cm/5ft 6 inches tall, and weighs 150kg/331lbs. Background Similar to the previous Mighty Numbers, Brandish had been brainwashed by a digital virus, but he struggled to keep control. After Beck rescues him, Brandish will help him in the Power Plant stage by removing a visual obstruction. Brand will also appears in the Robot Factory stage, alongside the other Mighty Numbers to help Beck once more. Personality Brandish is a traditional warrior who values discipline and self-control. For these reasons, he becomes deeply distressed when he realizes that he has become infected by the virus. He speaks respectfully to his opponents and warns Beck to stay away from him, which shows that he is afraid of destroying a fellow Mighty Number. Abilities Brandish wields dual swords that resemble a pair of scissors. He displays extreme proficiency and agility in using them. They can reflect projectiles. Development After Beck's design was improved, Kimo Kimo went ahead and designed a "brother" robot for Beck on his own and wasn’t even assigned to work on boss designs at this point. Kimo Kimo was aiming for something cool, but the end product actually made people giggle and he liked the idea so much that Kimo Kimo told the team, “If you end up needing a red coloured guy, you have to let me design him!” Imaeda said they were settling on the parts that each of the Mighty Nos. would fill in the overall story, Inafune specified one of them to play an especially important role. That’s when Brandish’s unique aspects became more defined: Inafune wanted a sword-wielding robot that fans would really respond to. Kimo Kimo wanted one very cool boss with an awesome backstory… then it hit him -- he could re-use "that red guy" he made before and want this character to have a cooler, “sharper” feel to him. Kimo Kimo was struck upon another bit of inspiration -- Bruce Lee. He continued saying "not that his personality or personal history are related to Brandish at all, but he was a long-time fan." Soon afterward the sword evolved into a more scissor-like design. He got more requests from Inafune, including one that he carry the swords on his back when not in use, almost like butterfly wings. He was the first design Kimo Kimo worked on -- not including Beck -- and the last one he finished, but Brandish became the character he was most attached to and hoped everyone likes his design. Trivia *Brandish's name means to wave or flourish something, especially a weapon as a threat, in anger, or excitement. Synonyms include: shake, wield, swing, swish, display, flaunt, or to show off. *Brandish resembles an amalgam of different ''Mega Man'' characters: **Cut Man's scissor motif (''Mega Man'' series). **Proto Man's colour scheme, his iconic yellow scarf, and the brother relationship/connection to Mega Man (''Mega Man'' series). **Zero's colour scheme, serious demeanour, swordsmanship (''Mega Man X'' series), and Zero's later body structure, blade-like horns on his helmet, and a chest jacket. The scarf could also be a reference to Zero's ponytail (''Mega Man Zero'' series). **Siarnaq Model P form's lower chin guard piece (''Mega Man ZX'' series) and both Siarnaq and Shadow Man's ninja theme (''Mega Man'' series). **ShadowMan.EXE's face coverings, scarf, and swords (''Mega Man Battle Network'' series). *In the earlier design of him it can be seen that his scarf is grey and formed like a scissor. His big chin also wasn't drawn yet. *Brandish was the last Mighty No. to be presented to the public. *It is never explained how or why Brandish was able to resist the virus infection. Gallery MN9 MightyNo7-1.jpg 270118-aa.jpg Mighty-No.jpg 530300.jpg|Chibi Brandish in Mighty Gunvolt MightyNo7.png MN7Card.jpg no7_o2.png|Old Intro Card no7_o8.png|"Stay back, Beck!" BrandishInsignia.png Concept Art MN9_MightyNo7-7.jpg MN9_MightyNo7-8.jpg MN9_MightyNo7-3.jpg|Mighty No. 7 art (from development video) MN9 MightyNo7-2.jpg MN9_MightyNo7-6.jpg MN9_MightyNo7-4.jpg MN9_MightyNo7-5.jpg 111-noscale.jpg MN9_MightyNo7-9.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mighty Robots Category:Males Category:Bosses